Vanderburg
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Vanderburg is the capital of Rutania and largest city in the country, with a population of 12,489,342 in 4210. Vanderburg is the economic centre of Rutania, home to a diverse economy and host to the social seats of Rutania's financial, technology, arts and culture and manufacturing sectors. A Global city, Vanderburg further is of importance to global trade through its international port and global diplomacy. Situated along the southern half of the Orange River delta, the Vanderburg Metropolitan area is highly urbanized and densely populated. The Orange Cape, on which the historic city centre grew, provided a natural harbour along the Verranderlijke Ocean facilitating coastal trade and maritime industries. The modern central business district and central and some middle neighbourhoods inhabit the cape and inland delta plateau. Owing to its delta terrain, significant sections of the city sit at or below sea-level, making them prone to storm flooding. Vanderburg is the home to headquarters of several national television and radio broadcasters, and has a thriving music and art scene, making it a cultural centre throughout not only Rutania but also Artania. Rutania's financial services industry epicenter is found in Vanderburg: all of Rutania's 6 largest commercial banks are headquartered here. It's 5 universities position the city as a centre of higher education, research and technology innovation. =History= Early History Modern Times =Geography= Climate =Cityscape= Neighborhoods =Culture= Entertainment and Performing Arts Sports Media Tourism =Demographics= =Education= Vanderburg is an important centre of education and research in Rutania. Several public school boards and private schools service provide instruction at the primary and secondary levels within the metropolitan area. The city is also home to several diploma granting colleges and polytechnics and degree granting universities. Higher Education As home to five universities, Vanderburg features a large post-secondary student population is at the forefront of educational and scientific advancement. Four public universities: Khodor University-Vanderburg, University of Rutania-Khodor, International University, and the service academy Rutanian Naval Academy teach alongside the private University of Vanderburg. Primary and Secondary Education The Public School Commission of Vanderburg (PSCV) is the largest public school board in Rutania and provides public education across a territory covering its inner city, inner suburbs and most middle suburbs. The PSCV operates an astonishing 1982 schools, of which 1520 are primary schools and 462 are secondary and vocational schools. Education in the outer suburbs is provided by the Orange Public School District in the north and western suburbs and by the Janport-Vanderhof Public School Commissions in the south and eastern edges of the metropolitan area. Private and charter schools further exist in the region, with several older, well established in the city centre, populated by much of the nation's elite. Most private schools are nonetheless found in upper class suburbs. =Economy= =Law and Government= Administrative Structure Federal Government Law Enforcement =Transportation= Highways Mass Transit The Vanderburg Transit Society (VTS) provides public transportation across the entirety of the metropolitan region. The VTS operates 786 local and 98 regional bus routes, of which 40% operate 24 hours. Most of the fleet of buses converted to electric buses in the early 3600. Rapid transit service is provided across the metropolis by the Vanderburg SeaTrain, which transports an average 3,764,100 passengers on an average weekday (Q1 4215). The SeaTrain services 155 stations along 7 lines, and is a mix of underground track, at grade and elevate track. Airports Port of Rutania =Sister Cities= =Links= Rutania Category:Cities of Rutania Category:Capitol districts, cities and territories